Christmas Eve
by Mountain King
Summary: It was the night before Christmas and all through the Ark not a creature was stirring… Except the stomping Tyrannosaur. A one off, short, Christmas story featuring generation 1 characters


Christmas Eve

Disclaimer

Hasbro owns all characters except for Santa. Who has some how evaded capture all this time…

* * *

It was the night before Christmas and all through the Ark not a creature was stirring… Except the stomping metal Tyrannosaur. Optimus was woken from his recharge by the lumbering brute singing incredibly off key. Quite why it was up to him to find out what was keeping the walking battering ram active was something he was going to have to check on.

Finding the titan in dinosaur mode in his quarters, that happened to be right next to Optimus's, wasn't that hard. Figuring out what he was doing was going to take a little bit more computing time. Grimlock was sat in front of a crude and some what hastily made hole in the wall that had been decorated with tiny painted lights and a roaring fire. Running out of words the Dinobot leader started growing off key in some sort of search for a tune 'Grimlock what is going on?'

'Me waiting for Santa to come down and visit me Grimlock.' He said stomping a foot proudly. 'Me be good Dino. Grimlock, good Dino, get present!'

Optimus blinked his optics. Hard. Somewhere inside the back of his mind a logic bank fused. He'd heard of the earth legend of course. A jolly fat man bringing presents down a chimney to good human children. Quite how Grimlock had twisted this to include himself was, however, a new one to him. 'Grimlock,' he said carefully. 'This is a space ship. We don't have a chimney.' Unless you gave us one, Optimus thought wryly.

'We do. Got five out there.' Grimlock said proudly.

'Those are engines…' Optimus shook his head and remembered a part of the story that could be useful. 'Never mind Grimlock. I'm sure if Santa was going to come he'd do so while you were recharging. Because he doesn't want to be seen. Remember?'

Quickly Grimlock nodded and jumped at his recharge pallet. 'Me good Grimlock. Do what Santa wants get big present.' Almost too quickly the Dinobot shut himself down for the night.

Still Optimus wasn't happy about the situation, because now instead of a hyperactive over eager and badly singing Dinobot he now had a sleeping and soon to be disappointed one.

* * *

Bumblebee reset his right optic again. 'Say what?'

'Grimlock thinks that Santa is going to bring him a present in the morning.' Prime said again before holding his hands up helplessly. 'I know, but he's asleep now in his room and in the morning the Matrix only knows what he's going to do.'

Their leader had found Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Jazz wandering around the Ark wondering what was going on and had told them. Bumblebee was still having trouble understanding it and he knew Wheeljack was almost as bad.

Jazz, however, just coughed. 'So what's the problem? Have Telatran-One give him a call. I know the dude is busy and all but I'm sure he can pop round at the end of his shift.' Prime, Bumblebee and Wheeljack just looked at him and then each other.

'I'll explain later.' Prime shook his head

'So what are wee going to do?' Bumblebee asked. 'Jazz's solution not being an option. When the big Grim wakes up he's going to tear this ship apart looking for his present.'

Wheeljack held a hand up. 'I have an idea. It'll keep him happy.'

'What? Dress Prime here in a beard and a jolly hat, have him say "Ho, ho, ho" in a loud voice?' Bumblebee asked an instant before realising that was exactly what the scientist meant

The two of them looked back to Prime. 'Oh no! The has GOT to be a better idea than that.'

* * *

Ten minuets later Optimus knocked on Grimlock's door, modifying his voice down into the heavy bass range he tugged on the oversized false beard and entered. 'Ho, ho, ho! I heard there was a special someone who wanted to see me?'

For a moment nothing happened. Then several tons of metal hit him like a wave, throwing back and to the ground. 'Santa's here!' bellowed Grimlock as he landed on top of Optimus and jumped to his feet. 'Santa's here. Me good Dino, not bash brains this week. Gooood Dino.' The two legged dinosaur began to dance all over him in joy

Optimus closed his optics for a moment and whispered to the matrix, 'Please don't make me have to do this next year.'

* * *

Authors note

I love writing for Grimlock, I think everyone does. and the fact I wrote this one in about an hour shows I think. Happy holiday and a good new year.

Thomas Fishwick


End file.
